In a number of fields, such as respiratory therapy, apparatus for delivery of therapy includes a rigid component and a soft, cushioning component positioned between a patient and the rigid component.
In the case of a respiratory device, the rigid component may be a mask frame defining a nose and/or mouth-receiving chamber. The mask frame may include a flange around its periphery or other connecting means. The cushioning component may be glued or otherwise coupled to the flange or connecting means.
The cushioning component may form a seal with the skin of the patient in some forms of respiratory therapy. In other devices, for example headphones, it may not be necessary for a seal to be formed.